


Warm Waters

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Charlie Bartlett (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Nathan take a swim in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Watersports square for Tiny Bingo In Kink_Bingo.

Charlie can’t remember why he and Mr. Gardner decided that they should ever go near the damn pool again, with the horrible memories that hung around it like a fog of gun smoke and booze-stink. But somehow they had decided to swim.  

Worst. Idea. Ever. 

Because Mr. Gardner looks very relaxed and Charlie has just found a warm spot. And now Charlie has a boner, because _oh my god_ , he’s being pissed on by one of the most physically attractive men he’s ever known. Who happens to be his girlfriend’s dad.

They should have never come back to this pool.


End file.
